Blank
by parkourmaster07
Summary: After running away from his realm, Gintoki a not full pledge demon had been rescued by the Shinsengumi's Vice-chief Hikata who was secretly running the night operation of Shinsengumi as demon hunters. Gintoki was living under Hijikata's protection inside the Shinsengumi quarters that is until one by one the officers/hunters had started to die. GinHiji , Gin!DemonxToshi!Hunter
1. Chapter 1

It was a gloomy weather and a small pitter patter of rain was heard in the forest, wet leaves and slimy ground yet despite that, a loud commotion and yelling was heard in the once silent forest.

"HURRY UP! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! "

A certain silver haired teen perked up as his head whipped to the source of the sound red orbs eyeing a group of men that passed on where he was located behind the bushes, they didn't seem to notice him but after several seconds another group of men in black uniforms ran after them. Gintoki remained sitting on the ground glancing at his bleeding and throbbing ankle he sighed, he had carelessly stepped into one of the hunter's trap for capturing wild animals or rare creature, though he could not deny that he was indeed a rare creature. With a sigh Gintoki tried to move his foot but the more he move it the tighter the clamp would get.

"Damn bastards! "

Flinching lightly upon hearing a voice he slowly peeked behind the bushes and saw a male standing a few meters away and talking through a certain device on his hand, he was wearing the same black uniform but more of detailed and different than the rest, maybe he was the boss. Gintoki thought of that as he observed the male, he was tall, raven haired and had this certain aura on him that Gintoki can't explain yet. Eyeing the male he shifted lightly to see more details from him that's when he accidentally tipped his ankle to the side that the razor clamp tighten on his skin which made him let out a yelp. Gintoki immediately covered his mouth but it was too late the older male was already heading towards his direction sword in hand as he crossed the thick bushes.

"You! Who are you?! Wh-"

Gintoki was ready to spat back at the stranger but stopped at the same time when the other sheathed his sword and eyed his injury, Gintoki stared at the older male as he walked towards his foot.

"How long had this been stuck here? What are you doin' here? What's your name brat? "

Frowning at the assault of question Gintoki just stared at him "I really don't have to answer those its either i will go through an interrogation here or you can help me, old man? " seriously, he was so weak and tired to deal with questioning right now. He looked up at the other seeing a vein throbbing on the older male's cheek.

"... I will let that slide you brat! Tch! " Gintoki looked at him observing the clamp and his ankle, slowly checking it he saw the raven haired male unsheathe his sword and slowly placed it in between the razor teeth of the device. "This will hurt like a bitch but endure it" as he said it he twisted his sword used it as leverage to release the sharp teeth into Gintoki's flesh.

"GAAAHHH!" Gintoki screamed as he closed his eyes for a bit and glanced at the other male. Once the sharp edges was released off his flesh the raven haired male used his sword and used some leverage to pry the clamp open and with a snap it released Gintoki's foot. "Don't move" he murmured and slowly checked the wound, the perm haired teen observed the older one as he undo the cravat on his neck, the long white scarf was now wrapped around his ankle.

"There, its temporary but that will do, i still don't know why a brat like you is doing here but its not safe.. "

Gintoki only stared at him and back at his bandaged ankle, they said never associate with humans, that humans are harmful, humans cant be trusted. That's what the teachings said about them but then again this experience had proved him wrong that maybe humans aren't that bad after all.

"Vice-Chief!"

Both Gintoki and the person called Vice-Chief looked at the other approaching male.

"Yamazaki, what happened?"

"The Joui rebels entered a town and they are heading to the terminal. The townspeople wont let us in the gates! What- who is this? "

The person called Yamazaki looked at Gintoki and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Is that so? Then have the half of third division round the town and go straight to the terminal the others... Shoot bazooka on that walled town, make sure no civilians will be affected.. And him i found the brat severely injured." Gintoki observed the two as they talked, the male with steel- blue eyes was giving orders to the other male, he knew of course that they will leave soon, he was being helped and its fine he will understand if the V-bangs male would leave now since his presence seemed needed on whatever they are going through now, but somehow he was a little disappointed upon realizing that and he doesn't understand why.

"Vice-Chief we need you there.."

Hearing those words Gintoki looked up and his stare was met by the older male and they looked at each other for a moment, Gintoki could not help but frown as he thought why the hell the other was giving him a long stare.

"… I will follow after you later.. go ahead and do what I told then inform Sougo about it, go now!"

"Yes Vice-chief!"

The person called Yamazaki ran towards the direction of the small town and disappeared, Gintoki raised a brow as he looked at the other who sighed an rubbed his head. "Why didn't you go after him?"

"I cant leave a civilian here bleeding to death what more a brat" he said as he lit his cigarette and took a deep drag of it.

Gintoki stared at him but then somehow a small part of him is a little happy? He didn't know, but it seemed they are wrong about humans, or there are only few humans that is kind enough to help? Takasugi always used to say to never talk or mingle with them he had a bad experience with them that's why he kept saying that, losing an eye because of them ah well he can't blame him. Suddenly all his thoughts froze as he saw an open palm offered on him, following it up to the arm he saw the other bent down and extended his hand for him to reach. "Come on, ill help you up" for a moment there Gintoki was struck, starring at those steel- blue eyes and offered hand his brain tried to process his next move, should he take it? Should he not? He ran away from their place that's why he ended up here being trapped with a stupid clamp in the first place, if he declined the offer he can just wonder around and aimlessly, he didn't want to go back either so … if he reach out and take this hand? What would happen? …. Looking up he saw the older male waiting for him though he can see clear as crystal that he was not being patient at all he reached out.. held his hand and that time he knew he was going on a different path.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Souichiro-kun.. are you sure about this?"

"Sougo… and yes im sure, since when had you been hesitant at times like this?"

"Ah no, it's just last time, putting toothpaste on his Mayonnaise and then a thumbtacks on his shoes, isn't that the same pattern today he surely would notice that.."

"What are you talking about Boss.. Hijikata-san is stupid enough to realize that besides he is in a hurry today so im sure he won't notice that"

"Yeah, you had a point.."

Gintoki accepted the offered hand and he refused to be taken in the hospital so they let him stay in their barracks and the older male that helped him, he finally knew his name.

Hijikata Toushirou

Vice-chief of a so called police organization called Shinsengumi where he was currently staying, Hijikata, as far as Gintoki observed the man was dedicated to his work on his five months of staying he always see him work, work and work he even wonder if the said man gets tired, he gets mad on every moving creature when he is on a shitty mood and everyone doesn't like it especially Yamazaki since he would always lash out on him, beating the living shit out of the poor guy. He was also called the Demonic Vice-Commander and Gintoki would agree on that one, he was a demon when it comes to work and discipline, made a 47 code to follow and if someone breaks it they are oblige to take their own lives, On that long stay he always observed him, he was a grumpy short tempered and serious bastard, yes he calls him bastard despite what help he did to him before because technically he really was a bastard, they always bicker on small things even argue at the ownership of a cup, small meddling things and they would always hit each other too. But despite all that he was a kind person really, its unbelievable considered the first description of him but the longer Gintoki stayed on the barracks the more he sees what and who really is Hijikata, That is also probably Gintoki liked Hijikata, because he never hold back on him, he was a man that expresses too much, he was even failing miserably when lying, hell even a five year old kid can lie straight up without being too obvious, he cared too much on his work, his comrade and specially to Kondo their commander and Sougo despite their usual fight, other thing that was a surprise on Gintoki that he immediately lost his respect towards the other male was finding out he had a OMCD (Obsessive Mayonnaise Consumption Disorder - Sougo's words) that disgusting dog food that even the dog itself will throw up. How can even one eat that?!

Glancing beside him Gintoki looked at the chestnut haired male in the name of Okita Sougo, 1st division captain of Shinsengumi and a major pain in the ass on Hijikata's life, from the time when he was recovering from his injury Okita would always visit him and they talked and surprisingly they got along well, probably because of the age he was two years older than him and they are both a huge "S" (Sadist). They both hang out a lot too and he never gets tired listening to Sougo's story about Hijikata or how he made fun of Hijikata in fact he had joined on harassing the Vice-cheif, he had this face that you just want to harass, that's true.

So like the usual morning he was on the porch eating some dangos that Yamazaki brought after his early patrol, Sougo beside him putting laxative on a couple of mayonnaise bottles.

"Ah its almost time" Sougo murmured as he glanced at his watch and started to count.

"3...2...and.. "

"SSSOUUGGGOOO! YOU BASTARD!"

A loud yell was heard on the entire barracks coming from the one and only Vice-Cheif. Looking at Sougo that already stood up and carried the bottles away. "See ya, boss".

"Sure" he called out and blinked, since when had Sougo started calling him boss? He had forgotten the reason but whatever it sounds good anyways. Sighing he stood up picked the sticks and threw it on the nearest trashcan and headed towards Hijikata's room, smiling he opened it without knocking since he usually do that so it doesn't matter that much anymore. From the moment his eyes laid on his crouching form he stopped the usual frown pasted on his face, he was cursing as he tended to his foot.

"That's deeper than yesterday "

Gintoki smirked as he went towards the older male who looked at him with a huge frown on his face and glared at him. "The fuck you want so early in the mornin'? "

"That's rude.. I was just trying to see how you are doing Oogushi-kun"

"I bet you even knew this would happen and my name is not Oogushi-kun!, do you really have this hobby of makin' up names?! "

"Well no just feel like it" shrugging he walked towards Hijikata that already stood up. "You gonna go without treating those" he lazily picked at his ear and glanced at Hijikata's foot as he sat beside him.

"Have no time i might be late for the assembly "

Reaching out Gintoki reached out held Hijikata's ankle as he walked which caused the raven haired male to fall face first on the floor with a loud thud. "You! Bastard! " he screech rubbing his nose as he glared a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Chill Oogushi-kun Gin will help you with that " Gintoki grabbed his ankle and raised his foot looking at it as he started to wrap some bandages on it. "What would they say when they see their Vice-Chief limping" when he was done he placed down his ankle again and nodded. "There you go Vienboy"

"Tch! Don't call me that! " growling Hijikata stood up and grabbed his shoes turned it over to dump the thumbtacks on the trash before wearing it. Lighting a cigarette he started walking away before looking back at the porch only to see Gintoki standing in front of his room. "My Aloha chocolate! "

"tch, as if i will buy you that diabetic stuff! Don't mess around here too much brat! " he huffed and continued walking towards the assembly room. Gintoki looked at his back as he walked until he rounded into a corner leaving only a trail of his smoke.  
.

.

.

"Seeing you looking fondly over a human like that is so disgusting "

Turning quickly Gintoki blinked as he saw another male that was a bit older than him, a bandage was wrapped around his head to conceal his other damaged eye, wearing his butterfly printed Yukata he walked closer towards the perm.

"Takasugi.. What are you doing here? Did you miss me that much you even left the realm just to visit me? "

"Don't be absurd Gintoki, Im here to tell you that.. /they/ want you back, you should have not left in the first place, /they/ are looking for you and waiting"

The frown on Gintoki's face became apparent as he sighed and picked his ear turning his gaze away from his childhood friend he looked at the garden and then back at him " You know that is impossible... that is the last thing I would do, Takasugi Im not going back there"

"So you are staying here? With those humans?" Takasugi said with his face painted with disgust and disappointment, he looked around and then observed the surroundings before he looked back at Gintoki "You cant trust them, humans can't be trusted Gintoki, even sensei said that too us, you should listen these humans wont hesitate to harm you, they are all the same." He insisted taking a walk closer to his friend as he talked. "They are selfish creatures who only cared about themselves."

"Not all of them.. don't lump them all there others that is tolerable" he murmured.

"Ah like who? That blue eyed V-bangs man that just got pranked?"

"…just how long have you been here?! You are stalking me Takasugi that is scary oi!"

"I was here for quite a while now, i was only looking for the right moment to talk to you"

"Well you already talked to me you can like go back now and don't visit me anymore, learn more spells and stuff to gain more height.. Ah you humans had this medicines that could help you! Y- gah! " the next thing he knew is that he was flying back into Hijikata's room knocking several things as he collided with the dresser.

"Gintoki... You should go back. Or if you don't want, leave this place, you still don't know the truth about this place because you are too naive. This is not just an ordinary headquarters for police officers who chase rebels and criminals" Takasugi stepped in as he looked at the scattered things that was on the floor, Hijikata's things.. Letters paperwork and some items and photos.

"What do you mean? "

"They are from Buushu... Trained to hunt creatures like us.. " he picked up a photo and handed it to Gintoki. "They play as officers during mornings but they had different job on the evening" Takasugi sighed as he looked at the other "So made up your mind because if I were you ill find another place now, they didn't know your true nature since you haven't awaken yet but trust me when they found out they will hunt you down and that's what I'm trying to make your thick head realize." with that said Gintoki looked at the other male as he left the place and he sighed looking back at the photo to see Kondo, Sougo and a long haired Hijikata.. that's new never thought he looked like that on his younger days and another woman that was standing beside him. He never knew who it was but he concluded it was probably the Mitsuba girl, Sougo's sister since the sadistic brat always talk about her endless. They were all dressed traditionally and behind them was a temple it seems Takasugi was right, that sign there on the temple was proof already.

With a sigh Gintoki looked at the mess on Hijikata's dresser and decided to clean it up or else the raven haired male will bitch about it and he would have to listen to him again and again. He will probably be kicked out of the room and he didn't want that because Hijikata's room was comfortable and it had an aircon and the futon was nice. Aside from that he already had gotten comfortable sleeping next to him, but now … what if they found out about it? Would they really? Wait he need to think this thoroughly, but it would be awkward if he asked them about it .. ugh what should he do? After cleaning the mess he lay down and decided to laze around as usual and watched the TV seeing some drama program that Hijikata likes he recorded the episode as usual and he frowned, it was already late afternoon and he hasn't return from his usual patrol. He was getting bored already.

"Boss…"

Hearing Sougo's voice he sat up and looked at him as the other male entered the room and smirked. "I bought you JUMP" upon hearing the item Gintoki bounced on his feet and looked at him, he really liked that stuff since Yamazaki lent him one when he arrived to pass time he had become inclined to it and since this kind of book is not allowed on the headquarters they are reading it in secret. he neared the other and smirked at him, he could always count Sougo with this sort of stuff.

"I could always count on you Souichiro-kun!"

"Sougo.. besides i dont do free service boss.. do you think i will give this to you that easily? I'm breaking Hijikata-san's code here you know"

just as Gintoki thought, aside from counting on this bastard there is always a catch and right he did not know why but he doesn't give any jack-shit about it and will do anything for his beloved JUMP. "alright, alright what is it this time mm?"

"Well for now nothing but next time that i ask you for a huge favor you have to do it okay?" The brat had the nerve to give his sadistic smile hell the air had shifted and and he knew he went right into the bait and that's .. a very deep shit that he fell into only for his beloved JUMP, why must they do this to him?! isnt he the main character here? its mostly his POV so why?!

"Well.. as long as i am not selling my body to prostitution, I know im hot but i dont really like selling my body nor someone touching it" he frowned and sat up as he grabbed the tea on the side and drank from it.

"heh.. yeah but Hijikata-san had free access on your body.. or was it the other way around?"

Gintoki choked and spit his drink like a fountain as he coughed violently and looked at Okita who was giving him a smug look. and the perm frowned as he looked at him silently questioning him which made the chesnut haired male chuckled and shook his head.

"Calm down boss.. besides i told you before when it comes to Hijikata-san .. there is nothing he can hide from m-"

"MAKE WAY! THE VICE-CHIEF WAS INJURED!" shouted one of the men which made Gintoki immediately stood up and headed towards where they took the body and Gintoki paled at the sight of the blood and the claw marks on Hijikata's bleeding shoulder. Sougo immediately checked the wound as he frowned and looked at the other with a knowing stare and the men left. "What happened?"

Yamazaki casually glanced at Gintoki and frowned as he looked at Sougo. "We are ambushed and Vice-chief was targeted it was a very strong opponent i will report the details later. as Gintoki observed the exchange without any doubt it was a demon.. they were hunting that's why they ended up this late, observing everything it seemed to be a powerful demon .. those claws was poisoned .. how are they even gonna.

"Yamazaki prepare that room" Sougo stood up and ordered the restof the crew to go to /that/ room. he was uncertain now and Sougo doesnt seemed pleased at all as he looked at the perm. "get back to your room boss we will gonna undergo some lock down today so..." gintoki looked at him as he started t o walk and follow them, they might perform cleansing and if he wanna stay he should remain this human act and maintain it yet.. his heart he could not understand why but .. it was beating so loudly for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Gintoki stared at the lying body of Hijikata on his futon, a bandage was wrapped around his arm and torso, Gintoki can sense a spell casted upon Hijikata and for some reason it pained him seeing Hijikata like this. Takasugi's visit earlier did not help either. what if Hijikata found out his true nature? what if he awaken? he may appear and had the same presence of a human now but once he gets awaken he was sure they will notice, so until then he will wait it up until he gets awaken and will leave at once.

"nn..."

Hijikata stirred on his sleep and his eyes slowly opened revealing the steel blue eyes behind the closed lids earlier, Gintoki looked at him and waved in front on the older male "rise and shine sleeping mayonnaise bottle" he smirked as Hijikata weakly slapped away his hand that was in front of him with his good hand and looked around, inspecting himself first before scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary "Damn, my head hurts"

"The vice-chief being reckless again huh... "

"Tch.. that was a unexpected ambush, oh i forgot... my coat"

Gintoki looked at to the direction of his coat and blinked "what about it?"

"give it to me"

With a sigh he crawled towards the rack and grabbed the blooded coat "Left breast pocket" Gintoki shoved his hand on the said pocket and blinked as he took out a box of his Aloha Chocolate that he requested this morning. Gintoki looked at the box and then to Hijikata.

"i just .. happen to see that when i bought my cigarette"

Hijikata frowned and looked to the side as he lay still, he wont admit that he actually looked for it on every store since the damn thing was hard to find! its either not there of already out of sale. Gintoki smiled and opened it as he plopped one on his mouth and suddenly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the raven haired male's lips, he can see Hijikata's eyes that widened and he indulged the other to deepen the action as he poked his tongue to ask permission for the gesture. when he felt Hijikata parted his lips he did not hesitate to shove his tongue inside delivering the piece of chocolate on the other male as they made out, the sound of the kiss was resonating on Gintoki's head, it had been a while since he last kissed Hijikata and feeling it again is amazing.

parting with a loud smack, Hijikata wheezed as he coughed and frowned "W-..water"

Gintoki chuckled and reached out to get water from the small table near the futon and handed him the glass of it. "i forgot you are not fond of sweets." he crossed his legs as he sat beside Hijikata's futon not missing the flush that crossed the older male's face.

"Dont do that so suddenly you bastard!"

"Well.. you liked it"

It had been a few days after the ambush of Hijikata and he was back to his work as usual, the workaholic freak was unstoppable even Kondo cant put him back on his bed, he was currently hunched over his sea of paper works as he signed and reviewed the documents but aside from that Gintoki can see there are scriptures that he could not understand and without doubt it must be some omyoji spells. he was lying down the floor watching TV but instead of the TV his head was turned to the side as he looked and observed Hijikata. he was wearing his Yukata and Gintoki can see his nape and his eyes wondered lower, that slender waist and then hips, he unconsciously licked his lower lip as he looked up back to his head but instead of seeing the turf of midnight hair he saw a pair of steel- blue orbs looking at him.

"The hell you want?"

"What? Nothin.."

"You are staring for a while now its disturbing..."

"I am not"

"yes you are!"

"eh are you assuming that? what is there to stare at your Mayonnaise bottle form?"

"Are you starting a fight with me?!"

"woah, woah still on PMS oi!is that a yearly thing?"

The next thing Gintoki knew is the ashtray flying towards his face, he managed to avoid it but it grazed the side of his head as he curled on the ground wailing "Whats wrong with you!? whats with all this violence towards me?! are you really a cop oi!? you are like a old hag on a menopausal stage"... _Bad idea_ Gintoki thought as he saw Hijikata stood and the next thing he knew he was kicked outside the room.

"That bastard!" Gintoki hissed as he stood up and rubbed his head "ow.. ow.." he sighed and walked on the barracks, it was sunday and mostly everyone's off so the place was quiet, it was supposed to be that asshole's day off as well but he likes work paperwork-san more. Gintoki pulled out the cinema tickets out of his pockets as he looked at it.

"in the end i did not ask him out...:" he sighed as a cloud of depression hovered above him. maybe he should ask him tomorrow, still his off so it might work, "yeah that wou-gh!"

he stopped on his tracks as he gripped his chest and leaned against the hall way, the hell?! he looked around and ran out of the gates of Shinsengumi headquarters. rounded the back where the woods was and he leaned against the tree, making sure he was far away from the Shinsengumi's territory he panted and slid on the tree as he sat on the ground, his chest hurts and its hard to breath. whats happening? he looked at his nails as they became sharper and thats where realization hit him.. he was starting the awakening phase. He saw Takasugi gone through this phase, it was painful and hard and... so out of his control, he recalled Takasugi had killed two of the people holding him down. then this means..

"gah!" he curled to himself as he breathed heavily, his hands gripping his hair as he tried to block the constant buzzing on his head.

 _kill... kill them.. kill everyone... die.. they should die.. die.. kill them.. kill.. kill him.._

"Stop!.. no! ugh... STOOOOP!" he rammed his fist on the tree and the birds and other animals fled the area, the tree shook and slowly fell down as it bowed before his fist. he panted and looked at his hands, his nails are back to normal and the clenching feeling on his chest also stopped. this is no good, at this rate.. he wont know when would be the time he would awaken, it was good he was able to stop it now.. but what if he wasnt able too..

clenching his fist he started to walk back to the barracks, thinking what should he do, should he leave or not.. should he tell Hijikata about this? what if he would hurt everyone here? what if he hurt him.. sliding the door open to Hijikata's room he was surprised to see the other male that was attempting to open the door, Gintoki did not say anything.

"uh.." Hijikata started and scratched his head "About earlier.. i uh.. well you are bein an annoying ass so..im not sorry for what i said cause its true but throwing the ashtray is a bit.. " he paused and looked at him as he reached out and ran his fingers on Gintoki's messy perm and felt the bump on the side of his head which made the other wince and hiss. "... sorry"

Gintoki stared at him in disbelief, a man as proud as Hijikata was actually saying sorry and he could not help but let his mouth run on its own. "Oi, oi what's this? should i alert everyone in the barracks that its going to rain mayonnaise?"

"Do you want me to add more injuries on your stupid body?!"

"Depends on what kind of injuries Vice-chief" he wiggled his brow and at first Hijikata did not get it but as soon as he realized what it meant a blush crossed his cheeks and he punched him in the gut.

"You bastard!"

"gh! i thought you apologize!? is throwing the metal ashtray not enough?! why did you even throw the heavy one, you got plastic ashtray with you!"

"That was much fuckin closer and the other one was full of cigarette butts"

Gintoki frowned and suddenly hugged the other male as he leaned closer, pressed his face on his neclk as he took a deep breath "jeez.. you reek of cigarette, go take a bath"

"tch.. shut up and get outta the way so i can" he hissed, Gintoki let out a small chuckle and let go of the other male, Hijikata leaned in for a quick chaste kiss and turned to leave but flinched as Gintoki slapped his ass and ran away as fast as he could as he heard the sound of sword unsheathing. once he was far away he stopped to catch his breath and looked back , seems like Hijikata gave up on chasing after him.

"Hijikata..."

he murmured and sighed as he looked out the porch, he had decided what to do, he cant get the shinsengumi involve specially Hijikata, he would have to leave.. to leave.

leave Hijikata..

the thought of it hurts but the thought of him hurting the person he love is more frightening.


End file.
